


电锯情歌

by yuwenqingcheng



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuwenqingcheng/pseuds/yuwenqingcheng
Summary: 我们只是目送对方消失在了漫天的风雪中，仅此而已。





	电锯情歌

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to this music:  
https://music.163.com/#/song?id=263311（《念故乡》）

他比我晚上一个月出生，这个可以忽略不计的年龄差似乎并不能用于解释为什么他看起来比我要瘦弱些。我的手指划过他的胸膛，不停起伏的肋骨底下心脏也在剧烈跳动着，指尖传来的触感让我感觉似乎一伸手就能把那颗甜美的果实握在手心。那幅模样让我想起了我曾和他一同栽下的苹果树，险些撑不过第一个冬季的树苗看起来又弱又小，勉强结出的果子将枝头压得弯了下去，像个吸尽了病人精气的肿瘤。养父从一开始就打算让我们亲手砍掉那棵树。树的枝干过于纤细，因此它变成了一小块一小块的木料，其中几块就出现在了我生日时获得的那把电锯上。  
茨，我喊着他的名字来到他常待的谷仓，邀请他陪我一起去几十公里以外的镇子来一场大采购。那时我们都还年轻得不知道孤独为何物，我对自己的电锯爱不释手，急着想给它买些新的锯条。养父爽快地答应了我的要求，他还允许我骑上那辆崭新的自行车——毕竟我还没有到可以开摩托车的年龄。而茨只是像往常那样继续阅读着手里的书籍，连头都不抬地回了我一句：“那把电锯确实不错。”  
那时我们对彼此并没有太多好感，整个农庄的孩子都是我的玩伴，而他则总是躲在无人的地方阅读书籍。但是，如果我不与他同去，养父就会派那个凶狠又愚蠢的长工和我同行。因此，我才推掉了为孩子们举办的网球赛，花一整天缠在茨身边。  
“好吧，但是你必须答应我一个条件。到了之后我们就分头行动，四点钟在教堂前面集合，你不准跟着我。”  
终于我的软磨硬泡有了成效，他答应了我的请求，然后对我抛出一个条件。我们两个虽然名义上是兄弟，但太过尴尬的身份让他一直不肯和我有太多交流，更何况这个年龄的男孩子也会开始想买些见不得人的东西了，所以这个条件并不令我惊讶。直到我注意到他跑掉时落下的笔记本，我才意识到状况可能没这么简单。

“是的，我承认自己被指控犯下的一切罪名。我杀了他，杀了我的爱人。我让他躺在装满冰块的浴缸里，用电锯切开了他的腹部。我从未想过人体内可以流出这么多的血，他就像一个破了口的水袋，大量的血液从腹部那道伤口涌出，将整个浴缸的冰块浸泡在其中。血不停流着，他原本富有光泽和弹性的肉体一点点干枯了下去，生命力以肉眼可见的速度从他身上溜走。我跪在浴室的地板上，全身浸泡在冰块的凉气里，感到有什么东西被一点点抽离了自己体内。那大概是我生而为人的良知——和他一起被风化成了木乃伊，而我失去了灵魂的肉身还将继续在这片罪恶的土壤上漂流数十年。”  
我在他丢下的笔记本上看到了这样的内容。他在故事里让凶手选择电锯作为凶器，但他本人却从未对我那把电锯表现出太大的兴趣。我们曾在秋天到森林里伐木，他只嫌电锯的声音吵闹。作为农庄主的儿子，身体原因让他从未参加过任何劳动，他只能在秋日的黄叶簇拥下翻开一本早就读过多遍的书。  
没错，他的亲生父亲正是我的养父。七种茨是近亲结婚的产物，出生以来就有严重的心脏病，医生曾预言他活不到三岁。而偌大的农庄又需要一个强健的男孩来做继承人，因此那对不打算再次生育的夫妇从孤儿院里选中了我。那时战争刚刚结束，孤儿院里满是失去父母的孩子，有的还断了胳膊和腿，只有我，四肢健全五官端正，看起来一幅百病不侵的样子。  
养父母将我从大城市带到这座寒冷偏僻的农庄。毕竟他们的亲生儿子还没有真的去世，他们暂时没有收养新孩子的资格，于是我的户口被登记在另一对没有孩子的夫妇名下。但整个农庄都知道，我，伏见弓弦，在农庄主夫妇死后——茨或许会比父母死得更早——将继承他们的全部财产。  
那时我尚且年幼，不懂得这笔财产的数额有多么巨大，只能从身边佃农和雇工的态度里猜测养父母在这方小而闭塞的天地里有多么气焰熏天。可正牌的地主家小少爷受到的待遇与我天差地别，没有一个成年人不用夹杂着嘲讽和同情的眼神看他。他的灵魂是无罪的，被诅咒了的肉体却流着七种家罪恶的血，而伤害他又不必付出任何代价。  
就算到了镇子上，那些和我打过交道的货摊老板也会热情地向我问好，却不舍得将一个字送给自行车后座上那位红发男孩。车身一阵晃动，他从车上跳下，然后向我行驶的反方向跑去。我本可以追上他，但他是那么想要远离我，贸然追赶只会让他的心脏承受更大的负担。  
我来到这里的第一年，他还会面带微笑地喊我哥哥。  
养父母曾多次嘱咐我要照顾好他，毕竟他们也不打算对这个孩子完全放弃希望，而我毕竟是没有血缘关系的外人。更何况，如果他出了什么事故，我就会是最大的受益人。而今天的茨似乎故意要将这个罪名坐实到我的身上，从我身边逃开了，直到四点半都没有出现在教堂的门口。  
天色渐渐变暗，我最终决定去寻找他。书店老板说在午饭之前见过那个男孩，然后他往东边去了，之后再也没有经过这条通往教堂时必经的小路。道路的另一个方向通往我的故乡，我怀疑茨是要和我就这样交换身份，我做农庄主的儿子，而他代替我在被战火洗礼过的的大地上流浪。我抱着最后一线希望，走进了道路尽头的邮局。  
他果然就在那里。工作人员已经快要下班了，他们不耐烦地整理着今天的信件，然后关掉了大厅的灯。如血的夕阳下，茨在门口稍微明亮些的地方写着什么。他全身都颤抖着，然后突然停了下来，满是汗水的双手揪着自己衬衫的下摆。  
我凑了过去，企图偷窥他写下的内容。是笔记本上的故事。被我捡到的笔记本。  
他似乎忘记了最后一段的内容，但怎么都无法动笔写下一个字，开头那个词被他划了又划。纸上潦草的字迹和我以往见到的不同，他本想寄出自己写在笔记本上的内容，却不得不当场重写一份寄出。这样一来，我也明白他为什么要在这里停留这么久了。  
我低下头，将脸凑到他耳边：“是的，我承认自己被指控犯下的一切罪名。”

茨不得不对我说出他的全部计划。  
病弱的身躯让他只能和书籍作伴，而某天他在医院里读到的报纸则成了这个计划的开端。那天的新闻里说，某位知名小说家因车祸而导致肾脏破裂，他最忠实的读者将自己的肾脏捐给了他。那时他应该连肾脏在哪都不知道，却已经有了一个理想：成为作家。  
“我当然知道心脏是不能捐的。不过，如果我真的成了什么名人的话，医院不就会对我稍微上心些吗？就算是一个地方官员，也有足够的气派让人手不足的医院为他派出一支特别护理小队。只要达到让总统为我亲手颁发文学奖的地步，我说不定就能活下去了。”  
他把我带到卧室里，锁上门窗，还要凑到我耳边才能小声说出这些话来。我也给了他面子，没有笑出声来——虽然听起来荒诞，但这个计划说不定还有成功的可能性。只有一点，我对他说，那些人的心脏说不定更容易受到伤害。  
你是从哪看来的矫情说法？他说。他和有史以来那些作家都不同，他们为写作而生存，他为生存而写作。七种茨对自己至少在这方面有自信，他可以伪装出刻骨铭心的深情来，自己却毫不动心。换作是别人，我大概就要说这只是无知少年的自以为是罢了，但他的伪装功力至少比我要深厚得多。我和他认识了几年，自认为是全世界最了解他的人，当然清楚他擅长什么事情。  
“这种事不准告诉第二个人，父亲母亲也不行。我还要你定期带我去邮局。”  
他用不容拒绝的口气再次对我提出要求。我说：“为什么觉得我会答应？还是想到了什么胁迫我的手段？”  
“你会答应我的……弓弦哥哥。”  
他在养父母面前叫我哥哥，私底下直接叫我弓弦。从来不使用伏见这个称呼。

到了上中学的年纪，我们就被送到了离家远些的城市。茨在第一堂体育课上就被送去了医院，从此再也没能来一次学校。  
他原本的室友无法承受独自住宿的寂寞，屡次跑来我的宿舍，一来二去和我的室友们成为了好朋友。我给他看那把电锯，那确实是漂亮的、值得令人引以为豪的电锯，却在大家传递的过程中砸到了某个人的脚。那位同学的家长要我赔偿医药费，不然就把这件事添油加醋地告诉我的养父母。  
我不希望养父母知道这件事，否则他们心目中品行端正的伏见弓弦就会变成不良少年。而我身上又没有多余的零花钱，于是我不得不去到医院，向茨求助。  
这时的茨已经发表过几篇小说了，收到的稿费至少超过了邮费。他的零花钱没有断过，医药费和买书的钱也全由父母报销，因此他手上应该有一笔余钱。我对他说出这个请求，和那时不同，他狠狠地嘲笑了我。  
那棵树是我和他一同栽下的。是你我二人的孩子。  
他也答应了我的请求，不过我也要为他干活。我需要从图书馆定期借书还书，还要详细描述自己生活中的每一件趣事。单人病房里，他枕着我的膝盖：“我还没成年，还能给青少年杂志上专门刊登学生作品的版块投稿，被刊登出来的概率稍微高一点。那种版块的编辑和读者都喜欢看校园题材。我没有上过学。”  
我告诉他，学校里的生活并没有他想象中那么有趣。残酷的升学与排名倒是其次，毕竟养父母也没打算让我用文凭在城里谋求什么职业，只要能和同学和睦相处就够了，如果还能顺便认识几个将来会成为达官贵人的朋友就更好了。不过他们错误地估计了达成这个目标的难度，那些人和我之间有着不可逾越的鸿沟。  
他们取笑我的身世，诅咒我生身的种子。开学几天之后我立刻敏锐地意识到自己无法融入这个集体，一开始他们只是用城里人俯视农民的优越感来看我，但得知我的身世之后，他们眼中的不屑就变为了厌恶。毕竟奔腾在我体内的是不知道多么下贱的血液，我的亲生父母可能是本国的军人，也可能是敌国的士兵。那时恰逢经济萧条时期，曾经的富商人家也过得紧巴巴的，城镇居民都在指责邻国抢走了我们的财产。我在那些清清白白的孩子中就像一颗毒瘤，怡然自得地从机体中吸取着养分，然后说不定会把自己的毒牙伸向哪个角落。  
“你是比我更值得爱的人。”他说。  
他看起来有些惊讶，没想到我也会因这件事而难过，毕竟他从出生以来就浸泡在这种气氛之中。而我——他没有血缘关系的哥哥——只是晚了十几年才成为了他的同类而已。过不了几年，我的孤独就会自动结束，那时我将回到那个寒冷偏僻的农庄，在漫长的寒冬里和亲爱的养父母以及朋友们欢聚一堂。而他的孤独则是没有尽头的，从脐带被剪断开始就一直跟随着他，从他狭小的生命乃至坟墓中满溢而出。我意识到自己不该在他面前提起这些话题，但他示意我说下去，不用在意他的想法。他告诉我，自己的演技实在有限，因此不得不从别人那里汲取情感。

他的身体实际上并未虚弱到必须住院的程度，但医生说他的症状非常特殊，有一定研究的价值。于是医生们以前所未有的热情对待他的心脏，大大小小的手术也做了无数次，他的胸前总缠着绷带。终于，医生们给了他一个喘息的机会，让他和我可以一同回家度过暑假。  
和那座炎热的大城市不同，农庄的夏天温暖怡人而又短暂，像是一个转瞬就会消失的梦。各种农作物长势旺盛，田地里的活儿也多了起来，整个农庄从上到下所有的青壮年都要参与劳动，甚至还要额外雇工。  
我们好像又回到了小时候——我在田里干活，茨在栗树茂密的树荫下阅读书籍。他的目光有时会和我交汇。他大概察觉了我曾经历过和他相似的孤独，所以才会好奇我的反应。  
我真的把自己当成了他的同类吗？说不定他猜对了。晚餐结束后我终于对养父母问出了那个埋藏已久的问题，因为我猜孤儿院可能会知道我亲生父母的信息，而眼前这对和我共同生活了十余年的夫妻应该也对此有所了解。那并不是我孤独的根源，我知道，就像茨的孤独也并不源于他的心脏，但我还是抱着希望问出了那个问题。于是养父母将仆人支开，等到房间里只剩我们四个人，才肯开口对我说出那些让他们形象尽失的话来。  
养父母第一次对我发火。作为惩罚，他们让我在暴雨中跪了整整一夜，希望我能对自己的错误有所反省。我明白他们的目的，那就是在世界上抹杀名为“伏见弓弦”的个体，留下一个清清白白的、会按照他们的意愿来生活的继承人。所以，他们才会对我的自由意志感到不安，认为这是背叛契约的预兆。但我的确愿意将自己的生命奉献给他们和农庄，这次只是想确认一个事实，那就是我所承受的孤独的来源是否属实。这件事未能确认，但我倒是明白了另一件事——不仅仅是在学校里，就算在我最为熟悉的农庄，这份孤独也是永无止境的。  
茨把昏倒在雨中的我拖回房间，把我泡到装满热水的浴缸里，然后他自己也跳了进来。温暖和身上的重量让我勉强恢复了神志，我睁开眼，从他发梢滴下的水珠落在我脸上。这些事情消耗了他不少体力，他艰难地喘息着，耳边传来的呼吸声像是土灶台边的破旧风箱。他对我说：“你要是比我先病死就麻烦了。”  
他还穿着睡衣，不过脱和不脱并没有什么区别，因为我们早在雨中就已经浑身湿透了。不能让仆人发现衣服湿了，否则今晚所做的事情就会被发现，罪证要好好藏起来。他熟练地计划着这一切，恍惚中我以为我和他真的刚刚杀掉了什么人，现在正在处理犯罪现场。两个人的话消灭罪证会轻松些。但他并不是能终结这份孤独的人，我知道，他最多只能成为和我分享孤独的对象。  
次日养父母将我们带去了教堂，让我对神父忏悔自己的过错。这反而激起了我的反抗心理。我在小时候就已经认识那位神父了，没有必要给他增添负担，于是我决定在他面前继续装作好孩子，内心深处却暗自嘲笑着养父母施加在我身上的一切。  
他们说，是这片土地哺育了我。田野每年有几乎一半的时间都被冰封，在熬过漫长冬日之后种子终于破土而出，费力地从泥泞中捧出鲜艳的果实来。我作为农庄未来的主人，理所当然地享用从地上长出来的物产。我身上的每一寸血肉都是从那冰封的土地里长出来的。  
神明啊，我真的有罪吗？我这样问自己，隔着几排长椅的距离，茨在教堂角落注视着我。阳光透过金色的窗框和彩色的玻璃照下来，在我所跪的地面上投下一片斑驳。神父并不阻止我这样一直跪下去，父母也没有希望我起来的意思，于是我继续跪着，五体投地，疼痛的部位从膝盖变为腰部。我知道自己再也不能讲出自己的疑惑，但在某个人面前除外，他比我更清楚我们二人为何孤独。

暑假的日子是短暂的，我也重新回到了学校。茨似乎留在家里也没有生命危险，但他的主治医师强烈要求他继续接受治疗，于是他也和我一起踏上了前往城市的列车。车站熙熙攘攘，车厢里挤满了看起来比我们大些的小伙子小姑娘，他们在一起谈天说地，共同谋划着光明的未来。  
他们注意到了没有家长陪同的这对未成年兄弟，于是前来向我们搭讪。他们问我知不知道前线的事情，战争的号角即将吹响，年轻人们是时候为保卫祖国而拿起武器了。  
那时我忍不住想起了同学们对我身世的猜测。茨和他们搭着话，用自己身体太弱作为理由回绝了热情过头的哥哥姐姐们。我忍不住想，我的亲生父母会被埋葬在何处？他们将我遗留在他乡甚至异国，就是为了这张要用死亡换来的赎罪券吗？可不管怎样，我不得不承认他们的说辞令我有些动心，但我依然沉默着，沉默得不像以往的我。茨察觉到了我的异常，于是开始向我询问有关作业的事情，让我的耳中无暇充斥那些人的话语。  
孤独是无可避免的，人类只能制造自己被爱的假象。  
我只能继续一件件做着大家交给我的任务。那时茨已经写起长篇连载来了，他要我去图书馆的频率越来越高，每次要借的书也越来越多，时而还有借不到书的状况。那天我抱着一堆书走进他的病房，恰巧碰到记者前来采访他。  
记者询问他为什么要尝试写作。这个问题的答案我最清楚不过，但是茨从容地给出了另一种说法：自己身体虚弱不能行动，只能将写作当成自己唯一的精神支柱。不，我知道，他不需要什么精神支柱，但他擅长伪装，总是在练习如何流露深情。和工作需要不同，他和我独处的时候惯于用冷眼注视着我，然后他问：“你有过恋爱经历吗？”  
“当然不可能。”我这么回答他。  
他早已猜到了答案，脸上的表情得意中透着失望。他说自己说不定需要这方面的素材，但手里能拿到的书籍对此的描写不是太沉重就是太轻薄。当然，他并不是要通过和谁恋爱来取材，只是拜托我带他去一次联谊舞会之类的场合，旁观一下这个年龄的少年少女们如何交往。我劝诫他，如果选择在此地取材，那他看到的恋爱故事十有八九会无趣得很，连作为八卦讲出的价值都没有。最终我们决定去看一场爱情电影，同时观察一下结伴而来的学生情侣们。  
医生说茨最近状况不错，特许他出门一次，那天正好碰上假期。电影院里坐满了人，我本来暗自庆幸自己早就订好了票，结果进了放映室才发现我们两个的座位恰好在前后两排的开头和结尾。我有些担心他的身体状况，所以在电影播放的过程中时不时偷偷观察着他。我们之间隔了一对对情侣，电影达到高潮时不少人在昏暗的影厅里或大胆或胆怯地接吻，这时茨注意到了我的目光，转过头看着我。  
他似乎也被这种情绪感染，镜片底下的眼睛闪着泪光，荧屏上惨淡的白光盖住了他脸上那层薄薄的红。此时男女主角说完了分别时的情话，一个跳上即将起航的船只，而另一个则离开码头，急忙赶往小镇另一头的车站。观众席里已经有哭声传来，这时女主角从甲板上纵身一跃，被风吹起的白色裙摆像朵盛开的花，她扔了高跟鞋朝着男主角消失的方向跑去。在他们的爱情得出个结果之前，茨已经悄悄离席了，于是我也跟着走了出去。  
我在洗手间找到了他。他脸上泛着红，从脸颊到眼眶都是滚烫的，但搭在我肩上的那双手却冰冷而又苍白。在空气污浊的地方坐了太久，他的力气似乎已经被消耗殆尽，倚在我身上才能站稳。他试着吐了好久，最终什么也没吐出来，只能大口喘着气。此时从他眼中溢出的泪水已经盈满了脸和眼睛之间狭小的空隙，我拍了拍他的背，准备带他去更加舒服一点的地方休息一下。这时从旁边的隔间传来了异常的响动。  
这种隔间的隔音效果几乎为零，那隐忍的喘息声和呻吟清清楚楚传到了我的耳朵里面。我也大概明白了隔壁正在发生什么——毕竟我也是个健全的中学生，唯一让我不解的事情只有他们为什么要选在男厕所做这种事——更好的去处明明就有得是，酒店的费用也没有比两张电影票加起来贵上多少。即使这样，我也认为还是不打扰他们比较好，但茨倒像是发现了珍贵的素材，于是拉着我继续听着隔壁的动静。  
隔壁的那对情侣似乎并未意识到附近还有人在。他们不再刻意控制自己的音量，隔着一堵薄薄的墙，我能分辨出哪些是亲吻时唇舌交缠发出的水声，哪些声音又属于另一种。这时茨正在专心致志地取着材，他用我的身体支撑自己的体重，隔着一层衬衫，我能感到他身上传来了属于活物的温度。他早把眼镜摘了，头埋在我胸前，柔软的发丝蹭着我的下巴。  
维持这个姿势辛苦得很，我本来就因为坐了太久而感到有些腰酸腿麻，这个时候还要支撑两个人的重量。明明已经到了降温的季节，天气却久久不愿转凉，人流密集的影院里温度就更高了，我感到有汗水从自己前额滑落，却腾不出手去擦掉。这时茨抬起头，小声对我说：“我们换个地方吧。”  
“你还想去哪？”  
“想看的都看过了，当然是回去啊。或者说——你还有什么想去的地方吗？”  
这时电影已经散场，从外面的走廊传来了人群的喧哗声。他依然紧紧贴在我身上，手指拽着我的衬衫。隔壁的两人听到了动静，已经自觉停下了动作，只有我们还在这狭窄的空间里保持着暧昧的姿势。他从上衣口袋里掏出眼镜，并没有戴回去，只是握在手中。“不过再这样下去我恐怕就要心跳骤停了。送我回去吧，哥哥？”  
我知道他话里有话。  
最终我还是忍着把他揍上一顿的冲动，将他带回了医院，顺便完美错过了学校宿舍的门禁。于是我不得不在医院对付一夜。护士熟练地为我办好了手续，在茨的单人病房里面为我支了张临时的床，我终于有机会和他在同一间屋子里入眠。  
我发现他藏着一盏小小的台灯，用于偶尔在截稿日之前熬夜工作。医生是不允许他这样做的，因此他练了一手绝妙的反侦察本领，到目前为止除我之外没人知道他的秘密。他说，本来今天份的工作还没完成，但是身体状况不允许他继续下去，所以只能乖乖休息。  
“你喜欢写作吗？”我问他。  
我明白我们两人承受着同样分量的孤独。不知道为何，我感到有些害怕，惧怕他先一步找到摆脱孤独的方式，然后把我独自留在这冰冷的世界里。他笑了，说他以为一直以来只有我最明白他的想法，他的愿望从未改变。我的心情并未因这个答案变得轻松，深夜病房中的安静逐渐变为令人窒息的沉默，最终还是他先开口。他要为今天的事情而感谢我，所以我可以随便对他提出一个要求。  
“那么请你活下去。”那时睡意已经涌了上来，我困倦的大脑思考许久只组织出这短短的几个字。

那时我不禁会想，假如我和他互换身份会怎样呢？  
那么我会作为农庄主的孩子出生长大，顺理成章地继承全部家产，而他则会一直留在我出生地的那座孤儿院。我失去父母时还太小，完全没有关于他们的记忆，也不知道他们是什么样的人，不过唯一一点值得庆幸的是，我是因为父母双亡才被送去那里的。失去双亲的孩子一抓一大把，而更多的孩子被送来的原因并非是无人抚养，而是因生理缺陷而被亲人遗弃。短短的几年里我见证了许多已经记不得名字了的病症，有些孩子被炮弹炸断了四肢，有些孩子则有着先天的疾病，苍白而瘦弱，医生第一眼看到他们就可以猜到这些孩子再过多久就会回归天堂。与他们病症的严重程度相对应的是医疗条件的简陋和人手的严重不足，濒死的孩子连个拥抱都无法得到，只有次日神父才会抱起他们已然冰冷的尸身。那时我将永远不会和他相见，我将孤立无援——不，或许我根本无法理解自己为何如此孤独，甚至连孤独都体会不到，像条在冷水中自由呼吸的鱼。这样我就可以依然拥有虚假的幸福，像我在寒冷农庄度过的无忧无虑的童年，而且不会每次看到谁都会觉得自己完美的伪装已然被拆穿。但我身上依然残留着他那时留下的温度，留在记忆深处的那份触感告诉我，我是无法冬眠的，仅靠我和他也无法走出这个漫长的寒冬，在雪夜里能温暖我的只有这一个人而已。但我始终无法明白这个人对我的真实想法，毕竟就像他说的那样，他善于伪装情感笼络人心，真情流露和刻意伪装融为一体，让人无法完全相信又不敢不信。  
升上高年级之后，老师曾经找我谈过一次话。老师了解我在学校的情况，对我的家庭也略有耳闻，所以他问我要不要去参军。这次敌国似乎将目标锁定在北方的边境，也就是在距离我的家乡非常近的地方，老师认为我能有足够的热情去保卫自己的家乡。就算没有对家乡的热爱也没关系，毕竟现在的年轻人都以上前线为荣，城镇里成天响着嘹亮的口号和军歌声。  
我抱着试试看的心态，对老师讲了我真实的身世。我曾经试过对别人讲述过这些事情，但那些人并不能理解我为何要敞开心扉，反而将其视作新的笑柄。我当然无法确定自己的父母是谁，是保卫了这个国家的英雄还是侵略者，但我知道自己的血脉里可能带着那浑浊污黑的罪孽。这就是我的原罪了。老师像个中世纪的神父那样摸着我的头，对我说，你是无罪的，也无需对任何人赎罪，你只需要去做你想去做的事情。  
我能获得自由吗？我自知罪无可恕，也不想用什么手段来证明自己的清白，只是内心一直有着反抗既定命运的冲动。于是我去找到茨，对他说了我的想法。我以为他会像之前那样偷偷帮着不听话的我做出些反抗的举动，但他只是从书堆里抬起头，对我说：“你难道不是我的工具人吗？”  
说得没错，我只是恰好被养父母选中的人，代替他完成那些他做不到的事情。他在雨夜跑出房间，把昏倒的我带回室内，仅仅是为了让那个为他而活的人能够活下去而已。对我说出那句话的时候，他浑身都湿透了，脸颊发梢眼睛都在滴水，温热与冰冷交融的水滴落在我脸上。终于耳边响起的闹钟声将我带回现实，茨毫不留情地推开了我，艰难地坐了起来，为自己倒了杯水，原来是吃药的时间到了。  
他身上那件宽松的病号服敞开着，就这么挂在手臂上，起不到什么遮掩作用，他也懒得再在我眼前遮掩自己的身体。胸前留着前几次手术的痕迹，从切口处长出的新肉呈现出粉红色，边缘不能和原本的肌肤完美融合，呈现出细小的皱褶，就像布满尖刺的藤蔓缠绕着心脏。再向下，则是我刚刚留下的痕迹。——我承认，我做得太过分了，刚才发生的事情比起做爱来说更像是强暴，与其说是强暴更不如说是我单方面的施虐。他放下杯子，用依然沙哑而颤抖的声音对我说：“你该恨我的，毕竟我是夺走了你十年青春的人。”  
那一刻我终于明白，或许他是在故意惹我生气。即使如此，冷静下来之后歉疚感依然填满了我的心脏，而我又无法开口说哪怕一句对不起。我被骗了，但这都是我的错，我明白自己从不知多久之前就想这么做了，虽然想象中的形式和现在完全不同。他也不再说什么，只是用冷静得近乎恶劣的眼神盯着我，期待着我意识到自己上当受骗之后的反应。于是我低下头，骂了句：“婊子。”  
“你喜欢这么说就这么说吧，反正你也不是什么好东西。”他回答我。  
正好相反，或许那是我自己在责怪我自己。我用了最糟糕的方式和他沟通，最终一无所获，只是将情况变得更糟而已。而他也是我必须反抗的命运中的一环吗？于是我离开了医院，想要等到冷静下来之后再重新对话一次，但他拒绝了我的道歉。他说：“我还以为我们的关系已经好到不需要说对不起的程度了。那种事你想做多少次都无所谓，反正这段时间你为我做了不少事，从我这里拿点回报也没什么。还是说，你觉得我不是理想对象吗？”  
可这样做又和那些为我们带来孤独的人群有什么区别呢？他是受诅咒的七种家的后裔，身上流着被人憎恶的血脉，而他无力反抗，只得承受他人抛来的厌恶。我也依然无法原谅那时的自己。于是他对我说：“我也有件必须要交给你来做的事情。”  
他说，自己并没有虚弱到非要住院不可的程度，只是医生一直在他身上试验着各种各样的新疗法。毕竟这是种罕见的病症，前人对它束手无策，现在的医生无论做些什么都要承担极高的风险。现在他们准备好了新的方案，打算进行一次未曾有人尝试过的手术——手术的成功率微乎其微，一旦失败就会前功尽弃，从此任何治疗手段都再也派不上用场，没有任何手段可以为他延长哪怕一秒钟的生命。当然，如果成功的话，他从此就可以作为一个正常人活下去了。  
父母不在意他的死活，只在意高昂的医药费。不过好在他们给生活费给得还算慷慨，我手里还有些积蓄，加上茨那里剩下的稿费，差不多也能达到手术费的数目。这时我的户口已经被转移到了养父母的家庭中，从法律上来说我是茨的哥哥，所以有权代替父母在手术同意书上签字。他试图让我对他产生愧疚感，只是为了让我为他做这件事而已：我首先要为他签字，然后向父母说清这件事，毕竟术后恢复的过程中还有一大笔钱要交。如果手术成功，七种茨将作为农庄本来的主人继承产业，而我可以按照自己的想法去到北方边境；如果手术不成功，我就承担全部责任，按他们预设的人生轨迹回到家乡。这应该是能让所有人满意的方案，无论如何养父母都将获得一个完好的继承人，而我也有可能从此获得自由。  
“如果手术失败的话，你还能活多久？”我问。  
“我不清楚，说不定连手术台都下不来。但是我自己的身体自己清楚得很，他们说我十多年前就要死了，但现在我还能活蹦乱跳地碍你的眼。比起死，我更讨厌随时都会死掉的感觉，在那种情况下活上十年和一天也没什么差别。”  
“你真的愿意冒这个险吗？又不是没有别的治疗方案。”  
“闭嘴，这是我自己的选择，你签字就行。再多说一句我就起诉你。”

手术结果让我不得不和他一同回到家乡。  
那时我的学业已经结束，再也没有可以离开的理由，于是养父母以极大的热情欢迎了我。他们年事已高，已经无法耐受农庄冬日的严寒，于是打算搬去南方海滨城市的养老院。我只需要好好经营农庄，并按时把钱打到他们的账户上，不需要去到他们身边嘘寒问暖。这确实是个令人羡慕的差事，但我明白，接受农庄主人的身份就宣布要正式抹杀那个过去的自己，从此只能作为养父母心中的完美形象活着——我再也不能逃避孤独。  
为了能够接手这份不算庞大却也可观的产业，我需要学习如何去做一个完美的农庄主。白天的时候那位经验丰富的老管家会来为我讲解账目，到了晚上，茨会讲这个家族的历史给我听。他说，这个家族是很久以前某个知名贵族的旁系，只是后来名声没落，再也没有人记得他们的存在。本应存在于血脉中的高贵品性也被遗忘，只有乡下人的粗鄙和自私被继承了个完完全全，如今父母手里的财产也是从他们的兄弟姐妹手里抢来的。上要对付同样有继承权的亲戚，下要对付随时可能产生不满的佃农，他们才需要有个可靠的继承人来坐镇。  
茨似乎已经中止了写作，通过给我讲故事来抒发自己的表达欲。每个细节都详细生动，这让我不禁怀疑哪些片段经过了他的加工，而哪些又是真实。他不怎么想让我看他的作品，我唯一精读过的只有他的处女作而已，因此我并不知道他倾向于让故事朝着怎样的方向发展，也无法反向推出他话里的真相。  
他坐在我身边，将这半真半假的故事从夏夜一直讲到秋夜。今年的天气格外寒冷，佃农们说今年作物可能会减产，我也慷慨地答应他们减少租金。才刚到十月中旬，我就不得不点起了壁炉，扑面而来的暖意让人昏昏欲睡，我盖着条毯子倚在茨肩头听他讲我们先祖的故事。他已经过了变声期，声音不算低沉但足够稳重，语速快起来就会隐隐约约流露出过度自信带来的得意。他会在这里一直留到后半夜，等到夜深人静，他会问我，要做吗？  
我始终没有勇气握住他递来的那只手。  
假如他的目的是让我产生负罪感，那他已经胜利了。我知道自己犯下了不可饶恕的错，即使罪魁祸首就是他本人，我也依然无法原谅自己做过的一切，用最不可饶恕的方式做下的一切。他倒是毫不客气，直接霸占了我的床，顺便抢走了全部的被子。随后风卷过树林发出怒吼，我听到他在黑暗中悄声说，我找到摆脱孤独的方法了。  
是什么呢？他说要等到秋收之后才能告诉我。  
这时我误拆了一封寄给他的信件，是出版社送来的，他们说读者对作家S的新作期待已久，也有不少人想看之前那部作品的续篇。他并没有因这件事而生气，只是拜托我为他寄出回信，就说自己最近灵感枯竭，写也只能写出来废纸。我反问他：“你真的喜欢写作吗？”  
中学时代我曾经见过他接受采访，他在记者面前说，写作是他在病榻上用于抵抗孤独的方法。他和我不同，看似对一切冷眼以待，但他比任何人都要热爱生命。而我什么也没有，我不需要努力挣扎就能活下去，活得大手大脚，还一次次试图杀死自己的心。潜藏已久的不安在我内心深处愈演愈烈，我想要为他的未来祝福，又惧怕他先于我找到自己的人生意义——而我又没有任何资格将这种行为视为背叛。我忐忑不安地等待着他的答案，然后他对我说：“你希望我停下的话，我就停下。”  
直到现在，他在童年时立下的远大目标依然是只属于我们两个人的秘密，可普通的治疗手段已经不能再在他身上起效。因此，我曾经劝过他暂停工作安心休养，他也按照我说的那样安分了许久。但他曾告诉我，这样活上十年和一天并没有什么区别，我不知道自己是否该如此自私地剥夺他的自由，就像我们的父母曾经以爱的名义对我做的那样。  
我回答：“我只希望你不必像我一样注定孤独。”  
转眼就到了作物收获的时候。今年反常的天气让田里几乎颗粒无收，谷穗捏上去全都瘪瘪的，里面埋葬着未能长成的希望。几乎整个北方都遇到了相似的情况，那年冬天粮价一直飙升，父母写信提到我们的存粮就算吃到明年秋天也绰绰有余，而我把多出来的部分全都无偿分给了农民们。整整一个星期我都在通宵处理农庄的账目，茨坐在我身边，一边拿热水泡上红茶一边说，那个方法现在可以说出来了。  
他拿起我手里的账本，将它直接撕碎。然后他说，他的想法就是直接放弃这个农庄和全部的财产，将土地和积蓄全部分给农民，反正它本来也是不义之财，不是吗？而且脱离这个束缚之后，我们都可以去自己想去的地方。我可以去边境参军，而出版社早就给他发来了邀请，希望他能在首都定居。  
那父母的赡养费怎么办？我问。他说这件事更好解决，靠他的稿费就够了。我们只需要拜托农庄的全体居民联合起来为我们保密，另外再找个人代替我们为父母写信。最终忠心的老管家接下了这个任务，他也为我们订好了火车票，然后开车把我们送到附近的小镇。  
那天晚上，我经历了这辈子最大的一次暴风雪。列车因此晚点了，我们在深夜的候车室里并排而坐，等待着黎明。候车室里拥挤嘈杂，四面的墙都漏着风，悬在头顶的灯将灭未灭。我穿着厚厚的冬装，但冷风一直锲而不舍地往我领子里钻，坐在我身旁的茨也被冻得脸颊通红。即使如此，我也不敢以取暖为借口而拥抱他，连触碰他冰凉的手指都做不到。  
我有一万句话想对他说，末了一句话也没能说出口。  
他用一个微笑代替告别的话语，然后踏上了和我方向相反的列车，一个向南，一个向北，就像那部爱情电影中的场景。与电影剧情唯一不同的是，最后谁也没有勇气跳下列车，然后一路小跑投入对方的怀抱。我们只是目送对方消失在了漫天的风雪中，仅此而已。

我过了六年军犬一样的日子，丢了半只手臂，换了一身的勋章。这场战争比所有人想象中持续得都久，返程的军队途经家乡时，原本的农田和村庄都已被废弃。只有一些老人还在固守那个小小的镇子，他们告诉我，这里的物产太不丰盈，几年来农民们几乎全部跑进了大城市。  
这样一来，我连可以回去的地方都没有了。这时上级给了我两个选择：拿着可观的抚恤金复员，或是留在军队里做一份闲职。他们并不急于让我做出决定，在回答他们之前，我还可以度过一个以探亲为名的悠长假期——尽管我告诉过他们，我没有任何亲人。放假之前，我还需要作为军人执行最后一项任务，那就是文学奖颁奖现场的安保工作。  
那天我再一次见到了茨。被重新修缮过的礼堂金碧辉煌，我在二楼的走廊上巡视，他则坐在候选人的席位上。他留长了头发，人群中紫红色的美丽长发分外显眼。那一刻我感觉在胸腔中沉寂了许久的心脏重新跳动了起来，眼睛不去看自己应该关注的一切，只是死死盯着他的背影。和多年前一样，他察觉到了我的目光，转头隔着喧哗嘈杂的人群与我目光交汇。随后坐在他身旁的中年人拍了拍他的肩膀，发表最终结果的时刻到了。  
灯光聚焦在礼堂中央，总统走上台来与候选人挨个握手，然后从一旁的礼仪人员手里接过写着文学奖得主的信函。观众席安静了下来，所有人都盯着那浅蓝色的纸张背面，只有茨抬起头看着我，眼神中不带着任何情感，就只是看着我而已。这时总统念出了纸上的名字，然后将奖杯和花束献给了台上那位须发花白的老者。  
仪式结束，我向副队长打了个招呼，然后立刻跑下楼去。那群作家正聚在一起恭贺那位已经快要听不见声音了的获奖者，见我来了，茨从人群中走出。他用帽子遮住半张脸，装出不认识我的样子：“有何指教？”  
那些人问起我们的关系，茨回答说我们是分别了六年的兄弟。哥哥是身经百战的军官，弟弟是知名作家，看上去确实是令人艳羡的两人，前提是忽略我的断手和他所剩无几的寿命。他熟练地和各界人士寒暄着，而我情不自禁一直凝视着他：和六年前比起来他的个子又变高了些，原本连扎起来都勉强的短发此时已经长到了背部。稚气已经从他的脸上消去，现在的他呈现出纤细锐利的美感来，但那副新的金丝眼镜又给他的眼神中添了些被岁月打磨出来的温柔。但他依然纤瘦，晚礼服袖口里露出的一截手腕骨节分明。  
他挽住我的胳膊，恰好是装着义肢的那边。他对这只手产生了极大的兴趣，尽管它什么作用都起不到，动也不能动，只是能让视觉效果稍微好一点而已，但摘下手套还是能看到里面是机械关节。所以他才毫不避讳地在所有人的目光里和我十指相扣，像小时候那样亲切地叫我哥哥，然后和我谈论家里的事情。他说父母已经去世，只是前线消息闭塞，无法向我及时传达。  
我说：“战争结束了，我在准备找工作。你还需要助理吗？”  
于是他带我去了自己的工作室。为了方便，他住在出版社附近的旅馆里面，工作人员每天都会来为他整理房间，要洗的衣服放在篮子里就会被取走，一日三餐也有人送到门口，他只需要按时把稿子写好交上就行。他关好门，在放着打字机的桌边坐下，然后回答我：“你来当助理的话，我可是万分欢迎。但是你在我这里积累不了多少工作经验的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我可能没有多少日子可活了，剩下的时间可不够把你培养成一个熟练的助理。保守估计的话……大概活不到明年的今天吧。到时候，文学奖的评定机构是不是又要把本该属于我的奖项给别人了啊？之前他们就是这样想的，明明那家伙连我的十分之一都比不上，但再不给他颁个奖他就要老死了，大家心里对这件事都明白得很。”  
我在他身边坐下。“那么，就当今年的奖颁给你了，我们来庆祝吧。我身上没有什么贵重的东西，能给你的只有这个——”说着，我从上衣口袋里掏出一枚子弹锈迹斑斑的残片。  
他郑重其事地用双手接过弹片，凑在眼前仔细地看了看。我补充：“大概是两年前吧，我的部队被敌军围住了，断水断粮。过了三天我们才成功突围，和大部队汇合的时候我才有机会去找医生，医生看了看我的伤口，说，没救了，只能截肢。这就是那个时候击中我的子弹。”  
“真是不错的奖品，全世界独一无二——”他郑重其事地找出个暗红色天鹅绒衬里的盒子，把弹片放进去。作为回礼，他从房间的角落里拉出一个落满灰尘的木头箱子，里面放着我曾经使用过的电锯。老家的房子被拆除的时候，他过去收拾了一趟东西，结果只带走了这一样。我们对了一下时间，那时我的部队就驻扎在距离故乡不远的地方，说不定我出个门就能碰见他。但那个时候我还在养伤，医生禁止我外出活动。  
我说：“我还以为那个时候我要死了。也没想到你还能活着。”

没错，他的时间已经所剩无几。  
他曾对我说过，假如要活在死亡的阴影下，那么活上十年也和一天没有区别。但他的愿望已经实现了，我猜，现在他是无可取代的知名作家，是全国乃至世界的宝物。而我呢，我有什么？我辜负了他的信任，在冰冷的大地上流浪六年，听别人的命令行事，终日浑浑噩噩如在梦中。每次将刀刃刺入敌人胸膛，我想起的不是国家，不是荣誉，而是他的名字。七种茨，那个拥有孱弱心脏的男孩，亲爱的没有血缘关系的弟弟，我从中学时代以来的暗恋对象，只差一步之遥就可以成为我的恋人。  
我想拥抱他，却一次次收回自己的手。  
他对我说，自己今年二十五岁，要在死前完成一部传世名作。他按时写好稿子，然后要我交上去，然后拿参考资料回来。在这个过程中我打听到一点小道消息，他的竞争对手造谣他嗑药，否则早该进重症监护室的天才作家肯定一个字也写不出来。我提着一捆书回到他的房间，打开门就闻到了刺鼻的血腥味，他连爬起来清理现场的力气都没有。拜托了，不要把我送去医院，他说。  
我为他擦干血迹，他的嘴唇只有在这时才会呈现如此鲜艳的红色。“不能关心一下自己的身体吗？再喜欢写作也要有个限度吧。”  
“我可从来没说过自己喜欢这种事。”  
他说，他只希望我摆脱孤独。  
六年前他和我在雪夜的车站分别，我以为他要前往大城市寻找摆脱孤独的途径，但他只想挣上一笔钱。有了钱，他就可以在父母面前为我的出逃打掩护，让我安心去寻找属于自己的自由。他相信我能从此获得幸福，就像我信任着他在手术同意书上签下自己的名字那样，但我们两个犯下了同样的错误，一个手术失败，另一个则将自己拘禁在无边的旷野。  
我爱他，却又不够爱他，我对他抱有的是平庸之人自私的爱，我嫉妒他能拥有自己的理想，可最终我在他眼中看到的只是幻灭的泡沫。我曾不愿服从命运的安排，坚信不能自行掌控的人生与死亡毫无区别，可最终并未对自己赌上性命的反抗付出代价。  
他说自己才是罪魁祸首，用这一句话轻而易举地接受了我的道歉。他要用余生偿还我被荒废的十一年，外加这自我禁锢的六年。  
即使如此，我依然没有勇气再次拥抱他。我还能去哪里呢？在人群中就会不再孤独吗？还是说只要离群索居，我的罪孽就会被遗忘？我从来都是失去了故乡的旅人，在他乡或是异国流离失所，为了寻求所谓的生存意义一次次进行罪恶的轮回。  
我们对彼此都有罪，但我并不憎恨他。或许他也从未恨过我。  
他表示自己已经明白了我的想法，于是打开那个箱子，从里面取出了电锯。电锯运行起来发出嗡嗡的声音，我们一同前去镇子上买的金属配件已经生锈，共同种下的苹果树木料也尽数被腐蚀。他像对待一个孩子那样温柔地拆卸着电锯的零件，只因握笔而生茧的手指上不一会就布满了肿起的红痕。他拆下一小块完好无损的木块放在我手中，说，别忘了这是我们的孩子。  
“你还不如就这样把我切成两半。”我说。  
“我说过吧，你是我的工具人，我要你为我活下去。这次我要再借你的一生。”  
我在葬礼上见了他最后一面。他的死震惊了全国，人们纷纷议论，这是多么优秀的青年才俊，去世的时候却没有恋人也更没有子嗣。于是他们搬来他的作品，其中包括那辉煌的残篇，将那些他并未付出深爱的作品视为他的孩子。在华词丽句的簇拥下，我能想起的却只有那篇文笔粗糙的处女作，也是我唯一一篇精读过的他的作品：  
“我杀了他，杀了我的爱人。我让他躺在装满冰块的浴缸里，用电锯切开了他的腹部。我从未想过人体内可以流出这么多的血，他就像一个破了口的水袋，大量的血液从腹部那道伤口涌出，将整个浴缸的冰块浸泡在其中。血不停流着，他原本富有光泽和弹性的肉体一点点干枯了下去，生命力以肉眼可见的速度从他身上溜走。我跪在浴室的地板上，全身浸泡在冰块的凉气里，感到有什么东西被一点点抽离了自己体内。那大概是我生而为人的良知——和他一起被风化成了木乃伊，而我失去了灵魂的肉身还将继续在这片罪恶的土壤上漂流数十年。”

后记：  
我不明白他创作最后那部作品的动机，毕竟那时我们的父母已经去世，我也回到了他身边，他没有必须拼命工作的理由。抱着这种疑惑，我违背他生前的意愿读了那半本书，希望能从书的内容里找到些答案。结果和我想象中相同，在那个令所有人都落泪的残缺作品里，从头到尾根本就没出现过我的身影。他是不屑于做这种事的。


End file.
